Tainted
by Transfan1623
Summary: I used to be a normal girl. But the time that I used to spend with friends and shop is now devoted to running for my life and trying not to die. Why do I face this? Because I'm Tainted. Takes place after my other story Exodus which is the sequel for Life is Twisted. Sunstreaker/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything else other than the plot and my OCs. This applies to the entire story.

Prologue

I remembered when it started. This whole thing. This problem. The thing that would ultimately destroy my life.

We all saw it. Watched it on T.V. I saw what they did to the oceans. Denver. The world. It's because of them that my life went to hell.

It started out with just a few people. They died a horrible death. Fever, chills. But then it started eating them from the inside, like they swallowed acid. It bubbled up in their mouths like they had rabies. A pink and red foam.

Then, suddenly, the water was toxic. We were told not to swim, go out on the water, or eat seafood.

But then it was okay again. They said we could carry on living normal. So to celebrate I went to the beach with my friends. Splashing around in the water.

The next day I was sick. They lied to us. The next few days my condition deteriorated, but I still lasted longer than the others.

I was heading for the light. My life at death's doorstep. But then I was fine. I was alive. I lived through the poison. Basically lived through death.

I wasn't the only one to live. Survivors were rare. Mentally sane ones even rarer. Everything went on like normal until the government came in the picture. They hunted us down. Every survivor taken to an unknown place and never seen again. There were road signs, commercials, and papers offering a reward if you turned a survivor in.

I had no choice but to leave home. And continue life as a Tainted.

* * *

><p>I have no clue how far I'll continue with this, since a future plot doesn't exist. More will be revealed in this next chapter!<p> 


	2. Oblivious Encounters

Chapter 1

"Get back here!"

"After her!"

The voices rang through the forest. I didn't have time to listen closely. When the man ripped my glove off they all saw the glyph that the poison burned in my skin. The top of my hand to be precise. So all I could do was to run away as fast as possible. All I was trying to do was get a bottle of water!

I looked behind me to see where my pursuers were and, of course, I ran into a tree. Not too hard and not straight on but it still hurt. I rubbed my now aching shoulder and stumbled around looking for a way to get rid of the people following me. I looked up at the tree I ran into. A few moments later a was (hopefully) hidden in the branches.

"We lost her."

"I wonder how much she was worth."

"A lot probably."

Once they were far away I climbed down from the tree. Sometimes I wonder how I, Camille Sage Marinski, was reduced down to hiding in trees. Then I remember it was all the Autobots fault. I used to have a life. A nice life actually, with maids to clean the house and a personal beach on the California coast. But I got sick and survived and now I can't go into a public place without hiding. If the wierd glyph thingy wasn't there nobody would even know.

No one has the same glyph, it's different for every Tainted. That's what they call us, Tainted. Tainted with traces of another race. My own family kicked me out because of it. Loving family, right?

I sat beside the tree and ran my fingers through my hair. What used to be long pristine black waves is now a tangled mess of leaves and sticks. I'm sure it's not only my hair that looks like shit. From my jeans to my dark blue hoodie, I was less than presentable. Why I thought it was a good idea to walk into the store in the first place is beyond my current level of thinking.

I thought back to my family. My dad was gone often on business but my mom was always there. We used to walk along the beach and go shopping together. Talk about school and clothes. But all that's gone now. They kicked me out a month before my 17th birthday. We were going to go to Paris for it. But instead my birthday was spent in the alleys of San Francisco.

I sat there for a while wallowing in self pity and "what ifs". But I finally pulled myself up when it started to rain. It wasn't to hard but it was still enough to get my ass up.

I flipped my hood up and started walking. Eventually the forest started thinning out and I ended up in someone's backyard. Brick house, pool, a barn, it looked nice. Ugh, if I'm finding this nice, I been away from home waaaay to long. These people didn't even have a garage.

I walk closer to the road and see a sign. 10 miles to Okanogan Washington. Maybe I could catch a ride with someone, because I really didn't want to walk that far to get to a town. I moved my remaining glove to my right hand, which is the one with the glyph.

Just as I was about to give up and walk it when someone in a dark green jeep pulled over and motioned for me to get in. Not really weather for jeep riding but beggers can't be choosers. So I got in.

"Where you going?" The man driving asked me. He had wierd green hair. The same color as the jeep actually. Just my luck I would get a ride with a crazy person.

"Um... the closest town."

"Okanogan? That's a pretty small place."

"Well, it's better than no town." I looked down and tried to avoid eye contact. Maybe he wouldn't ask about my appearance or why I was on the side of the road in such chilly misty weather. Maybe he wouldn't ask about the one glove or ,the dreaded question, if I was a Tainted.

"It's not good weather for hitchhiking is it?"

"Or being in a jeep." I couldn't stop myself from saying that in time. The driver seemed to take personal offense when I said that.

"Well it doesn't really bother me."

"Everyone has their own preferences I guess." The black vehicle following us made me nervous.

"Where do you want dropped off at?"

"A gas station'll be fine."

We pulled up at a store and I got out.

"Thanks for the ride." I said to the man. Eager to get away from him. He was to wierd for me.

"Your welcome. I like to help people when I can."

As he started to back out of the parking space, I noticed a familiar symbol on the jeep. And that the black vehicle left with him.

I went in the store and started looking around. I pulled out my damp money from my pocket. 12 dollars and 63 cents. A few minutes later a bag of chips and a bottle of water was on the counter.

"You must be pretty special to get a ride with an Autobot." The cashier said to me.

"What?"

"You must be-"

"I heard you." I cut him off. "I rode with an Autobot?"

"Well they're not officially going by that anymore, but yeah you did."

"Wow. Uh, here's your money." I handed the money, grabbed the bag, and got out of there.

I can't believe I was right there with my worst enemy and didn't know it. And that he had the nerve to act innocent! Well, he didn't know I was a Tainted, but still.

I walked towards the outside of the town, if it's big enough to be called that, village might be better term, and into the residential areas. I found a barn to stay the night in. The rest of the night was spent brooding and sleeping as well as I could on the hay.

* * *

><p>AN: Okanogan is an actual city in Washington. It probably isn't as small as I portrayed it being, but it does exist.

I wanted to try something new for this story. On every chapter I'll try to put a fact down, like an idea that had originally but didn't make it in the chapter. I might not have a fact for every chapter but I'll try.

This chapter's fact: Other first name ideas for Camille included Emma, Katrina, Rachel, Danica, and Jasper. I probably would've went with Jasper if the first part didn't sound like Jazz.

Even though I said that the Autobots weren't Autobots anymore, some kept their insignias as something akin to a memorial. Thought I'd add that explanation to show I'm not contradicting myself.

DarkshadowXsunny-sides: I like the idea of that pairing, I'll definitely think about it.


	3. Second Meeting

Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of the barn doors opening. I hid behind a pile of hay and peeked out. A man in came in and started messing around with a toolbox. How can I get out without being noticed? Good question, brain.

I crawled towards the back doors. Then, someone else came in.

"George, the Department of Tainted Control is coming. They'll take him away. Our son!" The woman I assumed was the man's wife screamed at him.

"There's nothing we can do. If they take him away, it's just the way it is." The man replied. His wife ran out of the barn in tears.

Part of me just wanted to get the hell out of there, but another part wanted to help a fellow Tainted. I was torn between saving myself or helping another and possibly putting myself in danger. I've been on my own this long, I don't need anyone else.

I creeped out the still open doors and ran into the woods. Even as I walked farther away my conscious screamed at me to go back and try to help. I shook my head to try to get rid of those thoughts. I always prided myself on my sense of self- preservation. And so I didn't go back.

(Hound's POV)

It's amazing how beautiful Earth is. Over our journey of the world, I can't believe Trailbreaker and I didn't stop by Washington sooner.

We were using our holoforms to walk through the forest. Even with clouds overhead, the sun would peek out every so often and shine down through the trees, reflecting off the raindrops that remained on the foliage after this morning's rain. The squirrels scurried around collecting food and deer walked between the trees, does with their fawns.

But despite the beauty, my thoughts kept wondering towards the girl I gave a ride to yesterday. She was odd, no doubt about that. Actually she seemed scared of me. Or at the very least nervous.

"Hey Hound, you okay?" My companion asked me.

"Yes, I was just thinking about that girl from yesterday."

"What about her?"

"She was a bit... odd"

"A bit. But she's none of our business."

"You're right. Oh look, a Ixoreus Neavius! Varied thrush." I exclaimed. The orange and blue- black bird bounded around on the ground. We watched as it pulled a worm out of ground and ate it.

We walked through the forest for a while until we decided to go back and continue our journey. Noises from the right caught our attention and we stopped.

(Camille's POV)

I didn't know how long I'd been walking through the forest. Boring tree after boring tree after boring tree. I hate nature. Stupid squirrels, stupid mushrooms, disgusting lizards. If I have to run for my life couldn't it be in a better environment? Like a mall? I stopped for a moment and pulled one of the only possessions I had left out of my pocket. A necklace with a dragonfly pendant my boyfriend gave me. But he broke up with me once he learned I was Tainted. I shoved it back in my pocket and started walking again.

I heard voices up ahead and I ran to it. I made a lot of noise but my mind was on getting out of this damned forest.

I ran out onto the trail and abruptly stopped once I saw who it was.

"You bastards!"

* * *

><p>AN: I was so tempted to have Camille help the Tainted boy but decided against it.

This chapter's fact: A varied thrush is a real bird (I didn't just pull it out of my ass) and Ixoreus Neavius is it's scientific name. I love birds and Hound loves nature so I just had to add that.

Bonus fact: I was so close to mentioning George's wife's name but it didn't quite fit in the dialogue. Her name is Martha.


	4. Good Natured Kidnapping

:Hello: is a comm

Chapter 3

"You ruined my life!" I screamed at them. I recognized the green haired one from yesterday and now both of the were staring at my like I was a psychopath. Which I probably looked like, considering my overall appearance.

"We don't know what you mean." The green haired one said to me. His hands were up in surrendering gesture

"I'm Tainted because of what you did!"

"Calm down and we'll talk like civilized people." Green head's companion told me.

"But you aren't people and you're not civilized. You're monsters that ruin people's lives and don't do a damn thing about it."

"Ok, first can you tell us what you mean by tainted?" The one that gave me a ride yesterday asked.

"Tainted means I got sick from something you put in the ocean and survived unlike most people. Now the government searches for us and offers rewards and-" I couldn't finish what I saying because tears started falling down.

One of the pair came over and tried to give me a hug, thinking that would make me feel better.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed and backed away. The blurry figure looked at me oddly.

(Hound's POV)

I was in shock that the girl didn't want a hug. I thought that's what humans needed to feel better. It had always worked on Nova and Tania. Why was this one so different? She looked at me with a look of hate and a bit of fear.

She mentioned the stuff we put in the ocean and getting sick. Could she have gotten energon poisoning and survived? I scanned her and it showed that she did have energon mixed in with her blood.

:Trailbreaker, the human has energon in her bloodstream.: I commed Trailbreaker to avoid freaking out the girl further.

:We should take her back to the Ark. To make sure she's alright.:

:Is that ethical?:

:Probably not but it's for her own safety.: I looked back to the girl who was still looking at me like I was some kind of monster. Well, she did call us that.

"Will you come with us? We need to make sure you're okay." I tried to reason with her but something told me she wasn't going to come with us willingly.

"Like hell I'll go with you! What makes you think I would?"

"You might be really sick."

"I'm fine now. I got sick a year ago. The only thing that's wrong with me now is everything but my health."

"Their might be long term effects that need addressed."

"Forget it I'm leaving, you two go to hell." She turned and walked down the path in the direction we were going.

"Catch her when she gets to the parking lot?" Trailbreaker asked me.

"I guess so."

(Camille's POV)

I didn't really want to walk away from them but I knew if I tried to do anything they could easily kill me. Kill me without second thought, savage monsters. They tried to kidnap me under the disguise of caring for my well being. Why don't they get the hell off of our planet? Can't they see they've done enough damage already? A part of my brain tried to tell me I was being unfair but it was silenced by a wave of blind anger.

I thought I left them behind until I came out of the forest and into the parking lot. There they were, just parked there. I tried to sneak past and thought I did well until one caught me from behind.

I kicked and screamed until a hand went over my mouth. I was led to the black vehicle and shoved in.

"Let me out!" I pulled at the handle but it was locked. I couldn't undo the lock either.

"We're trying to help you. You might die soon or be hurt and we want to make sure that doesn't happen."

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with." I attempted to not sound scared but I'm sure I failed.

"We're not going to kill you. My name's Trailbreaker and that's Hound. What's your name?" It occurred to me how weird their names were but I disregarded that thought.

"Only people I trust get to know my name."

"Fine."

We started to pull out of the parking lot and onto the highway. I stared out of the window. I did have to admit the heating felt good. I've spent to many nights cold.

This chapter's fact: Camille almost cussed them out, but an outbreak like that seemed a bit out of character for her. She cusses sometimes but she doesn't rant like Ratchet. 


	5. Arrival

Chapter 4

I woke up to sunshine. How could I sleep when I just got kidnapped by monsters that want to kill me? When did I fall asleep?

I shielded my eyes from the light and looked out the window. Desert. I had never seen the desert before. Honestly I always thought it was a barren wasteland not capable of life. But looking at it now, I find out my intial thoughts were correct. The Autobots took me from one stupid environment and brought me to another. What would I do to go home and be in environment made for human habitation? With this sickness can I be considered human anymore? I know I'm definitely not treated like a real person.

I look around the Autobot I was in. Ugh, that sounded bad, forget I said that. I looked around the car I was in. No driver. Not very surprising considering what the car is. I didn't know much about Autobots but I knew that they were cars. Machines, that only know how to destroy.

The clock said it was 8:00 A.M. I suppose I got kidnapped at maybe 6:00 in the evening yesterday. That would mean I was asleep for 14 hours! My body took advantage of sleeping in a warm place.

I smacked the dash. "Hey, where are taking me?"

"You don't have to hit me." The thing made a huffing sound. "We're taking you to our base in Oregon. We're almost there."

"It took 14 hours to get to Oregon from Washington? I'm not a geography expert but I'm sure that's not that long of a drive."

"We took some stops on the way."

I covered my face with my hands and tried to block out the outside world. To block out my problems. But it only made me think of them more. I've been kidnapped by my worst enemy and being taken to their base. I shuddered at thinking about what they were going to do to me. I thought back to a Soundgarden song. I didn't listen to them often but I did like the melodic misery of Black Hole Sun.

I sat like that for a while. Then, I looked up. A giant, what appeared a spaceship, was impaled in the mountain. Poor mountain.

"Holy shit." I whispered.

We drove in. Drove past other giants robots, past giant doors, and hallways that seemed to go on forever. Eventually we went into one room and the door opened. I scrambled out and fell on the cool metal that was the floor.

My kidnappers transformed to their robot modes and started to talk with one another. For giant machines, they could talk quietly.

Another one entered the room. A white, red and green one actually. He, assuming it's a he, reminded me of an Italian flag.

"Ratchet's not here, he was needed on Cybertron." Italy told the nature nuts.

"We have someone that might be sick from energon poisoning." Greenie said. I didn't bother remembering their names.

"He's coming back in a week." Italy replied.

"We'll show her to an extra room."

I, still stupidly on the ground, was picked up and toted away by Blackie. I suppressed a scream as I tried to not fall off. Instead of standing up and falling over, I settled for laying down.

"Sunstreaker, I have to go check in with Prowl. Take her to a room."

"I'm not touching a squishy."

"You're fine with Nova."

"Well... she's Nova."

"Just take her."

I was dropped, gently I admit, into another robot's hands. I don't like this game of pass the human. The one carrying me made a noise of disgust and started moving.

I was dropped, less gently, in front of door. I heard a wierd sound and turned around. A person standing besides a Lamborghini looked like they were having a arguement with their self. It probably the robot that was just carrying me using the trickery technology.

"Slag. I have to look after you while you're here. My designation is Sunstreaker if you have to know." It said and then walked into the room. "This your room. Here's a device to communicate with me if you need to. Nova will be here in a moment."

A wierd thing was placed in my hand. The Autobot walked out of the room.

I went to the couch and thought about what happened. I have to get out of here. But I didn't have much time to think before a voice interrupted my thinking.

"Hey."

* * *

><p>AN: I FINALLY got internet at my house so that means I can stop mooching off my friend's when I go down there. And that means, faster updates!

This chapter's fact: I know there's been a lot of Hound involved but I've decided to pair Camille with Sunstreaker.

Yay! Nova's back! Tania will be appearing also. After sticking with those characters for so long, I had to include them. I get attached. And I wanted to write more Nova, after all she's been the star of 2 stories.


	6. Personal Hygiene

Chapter 5

When I heard that voice I turned around so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash.

"Who are you?" I asked the person standing in the doorway. She looked odd with a streak of white in her hair.

"Annika Nova Shriper. If you call me Annie I'll kill you. But just call me Nova. What's your name?"

"Oh, he told me you were coming. What was his name? Sunnystripe? Anyway my name's Camille."

"His name is Sunstreaker. He don't like humans. Ignore him. I'm here to show you around and stuff. But first here's some clean clothes. Bathroom's through that door."

She tossed some clothes at me and pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

"Thank you." I may not trust someone who hangs out with Autobots but she understands my need for personal hygiene.

I went through the door, locked it, and looked in the mirror. What I saw made me cringe. My hair was tangled and in knots, my body was covered in a layer of filth, and my clothes couldn't be fixed by the greatest washing machine.

I took the necklace out of my pocket and set it on the sink. Then, I took my filthy clothes off and jumped in the shower.

The warm water felt divine. The top layer of grime washed off easily but the lower layers needed some scrubbing. I used generous amounts of shampoo and conditioner to get my hair back it's natural beautiful state.

I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. My skin looked about 20 shades lighter and my hair was gorgeous compared to before, even without brushing.

I looked at the clothes Nova gave me. A plain grey T-shirt, blue shorts, black sandals, and undergarments. I put the clothes on and put the necklace in my back pocket.

I reached out and touched the mirror. I can't believe the turn of events. From living in the wilderness to getting kidnapped and taken to a place where I didn't belong, didn't want to be, and wasn't safe for me. I needed to leave. Bribing me with luxuries wasn't going to convince me to stay. No, I wasn't going to let them trick me and mess with my mind.

I noticed I didn't have anything to cover my hand with. Wearing one glove would look kinda suspicious. I guess I won't cover it up and just wait for them to ask questions. I don't think they even know what the Tainted are.

I opened the door and walked out. Nova was sitting on the couch and talking on the phone. But she hung up once she saw me.

"Shower feel good?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I forgot how good showers feel."

"Well, come on." She stood up. "I have a base to show you."

"Oh, goody." I said as unenthusiastically as I possibly could, hoping she would get the hint I didn't want to.

"Good to see you're excited!"

She had to know I didn't want to. No one replies like that to a statement like I just said without planning torture.

A/N: The Autobots have a small supply of extra clothes for visitors. Those clothes weren't actually Nova's.

This chapter's fact: Tania almost made an appearance in this chapter but she will in the next one. 


	7. Tour Consequences

Chapter 6

(Nova's POV)

"She hates you?" I asked Hound. He was telling me the incredible stories of our crazy new guest.

"Not just me. All the Autobots. She hates everybody."

"So you're sending me in to deal with the lunatic." It was beyond my level of thinking to process how anyone could hate the Autobots. Let alone why.

"Maybe you could have a girl talk or something."

"You do realize how much better Tania is with that? I'm not good at talking with any human! Tania's only my friend because I used her to get to Denver."

"Optimus wants you to show her around the base and convince her we're not evil."

"I can convince her..."

"Don't threaten to kill her."

"Handcuff me while you're at it. What the hell am I supposed to do if I can't threaten her?"

"Talk with her like a normal person."

"What part of me is normal?"

"Just go!"

I was pushed out the door of my own room and into the hallway. Hound threw some clothes at me for the new girl I presume. I walked over to the open door of her room.

"Hey." I said to get her attention. The reaction was priceless. She turned around and looked terrified. All I did was say one word.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Annika Nova Shriper. If you call me Annie I'll kill you. But just call me Nova. What's your name?" I was told not to threaten her when convincing her that Autobots weren't evil, nothing was said about anything else.

"Oh, he told me you were coming. What was his name? Sunnystripe? Anyway my name's Camille."

"His name is Sunstreaker. He don't like humans. Ignore him. I'm here to show you around and stuff. But first here's some clean clothes. Bathroom's through that door." I threw the bundle at her. Extra points to her for catching it. I don't know what the points are for but apparently I'm giving them out.

"Thank you." She said before going in the bathroom.

I sat on the couch. She didn't seem like a psycho but I've heard the stories. I don't see the crazy person in her, she actually seemed kinda scared and timid.

I heard the shower come on and I called Optimus while she was busy.

"Is there something I can do for you, Nova?" He asked when he answered his com.

"Hey Optimus. Uh, why did you send me in to deal with her? Tania is so much better at this on so many levels." As much as I like Ark reunion month, Optimus was being very irritating.

"You know the Ark better than Tania."

"She knows her around. This was Jazz's idea wasn't it? He's been wanting to get back at me for turning him in."

"How is she?"

"Well, she hasn't gone psycho yet. I think that's a good thing. Maybe she's schizophrenic!"

"Nova, give her a tour."

"Fine crazy lady gets-" I didn't finish before I hung up. Camille came out of the bathroom and I didn't want her to know I was calling her insane. I tried to not laugh at the image of a very confused Optimus Prime.

"Shower feel good?" I asked her. Maybe she didn't hear anything I said. She looked a lot more...presentable.

"Yeah, I forgot how good showers feel." She looked at the floor. Avoiding eye contact for some reason.

"Well, come on. I have a base to show you."

"Oh, goody." Oh, she didn't want to. Torture time!

"Good to see you're excited!" If looks could kill I would be half dead. She could've looked madder if she had tried.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"And this is the rec room! Home of the iconic Autobot sized pool table and the scene of the most epic dance battle I have ever seen." I announced to my unwilling companion. I showed her almost the entire Ark and decided to save the most fun area for last.

"Can I go back to the room now?"

"No. You have to meet Tania. Which reminds me... Tania, Fet over here!" Camille flinched at my yelling.

"What? Oh, is this the psy... guest?"

"Yeah, it is."

Tania turned to Camille. "Hi, I'm Tania. What's your name?"

"Camille."

"That's a pretty name. Have you met Sideswipe yet?"

"Uh, no?"

"I thought you might have since you went on a tour with Nova and Sideswipe is her-"

"Okay Tania, that's enough! Thanks for your time." I cut her off before she said something our new guest wasn't ready to know. I sent her off towards Bluestreak.

"Boyfriend!" She yelled when she was a safe distance away. I just led Camille back to the room.

"Your boyfriend's a robot?" Camille asked me when we arrived.

"Yeah, it's complicated."

"I don't see how anyone could love those monsters. They're evil." That bitch did not just say that to me.

"I think the real monsters are the misinformed brats that are stuck in one mindset and aren't open minded enough to see the truth." I left the room and closed the door. Off to see Sideswipe.

This chapter's fact: This takes place at the beginning of Ark reunion month. It should be obvious what that is. 


	8. Scheming

Chapter 7

(Nova's POV)

"So, Ratchet can't come until next week?" I asked the crowd. Almost everyone was in the giant office room talking about the girl. They were concerned about her health because she has energon in her blood.

"He wanted to stay the whole month but there was an urgent case that needed a medical professional. The patient was in surgery today but needs to be observed." Optimus answered me.

"Ok, we just need to deal with her until then."

"What did she do?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Insulted me. And all of you too. I'm wondering what's up with this wierd senseless hatred."

Optimus sighed before speaking. "Sunstreaker, go check up on her."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now go."

"Fine." He stood up and left the room. But not before he flipped Sideswipe off for laughing.

(Camille's POV)

How did I get myself into this? Somehow I got kidnapped, imprisoned, and tortured. While not physical torture, mental torture stil hurts. I hate tours of places I don't want to know about.

I had to get out of here. Nova didn't show me where the exit was but I've got to get there. Then go somewhere far away from here. Without being seen. That just makes escape hopeless.

Part of me was telling me to not try to escape. To sit back and enjoy the luxuries of the room. It told me that they had sounded sincere. Like they actually cared about me. Well, not Sunstreaker because he's just an asshole.

I heard someone knock on the door. But of course there's no knob. I finally found a button beside the door. Almost like a doorbell except it opened the door. It slid open and I was greeted with the sight of Sunstreaker.

"About time you answer the door." He walked in the room.

"My apologies for not being able to open it. Have you thought about having doorknobs?"

"What's wrong with the doors? Nevermind, I don't care. I need to know if you need anything."

"Well don't you sound enthusiastic. I would like a trip to nearest town to get some stuff." Maybe he doesn't know I don't have any money and I just wanted to go so I can escape.

"What kind of stuff do you need?"

"Mostly clothes. Seriously, grey is so boring." I looked down at the shirt and back to Sunstreaker.

"I'll have to talk to Optimus about that." He said as he walked towards the door. He stopped and looked at me. "Grey really isn't your color."

I bit my tongue and tried not to insult him back. I didn't need to be told I look bad!

"Asshole." I muttered once he was gone.

I walked over to the desk and grabbed a bag of chips. It didn't look poisoned. As I sat on the couch munching on chips, I thought about the situation.

If I could get a trip to town, I could sneak away. I don't know where I would go but it would be far away from them.

This chapter's fact: If it obvious already, Camille hates everybody and everything in the Ark. Shitty fact, I know, but I had nothing else.

Next chapter focuses on irresponsibly and bad ideas! 


	9. The Worst Day Ever

Chapter 8

I was on my way to Portland. With my own bitchy bodyguard. Sunstreaker had been told it was fine to take me to town as long as I was watched. They provided money for me to shop with and will be helpful once I get away from them.

Sunstreaker refused to talk to me and I'm pretty sure he hates me. Well, I hate him too. So far the ride has been boring and extremely tense. Like at any moment I could get killed by the robot that's supposed to watch over me.

I was thrilled when we pulled up to a mall. I tried to pull the door handle but it wouldn't move. Bastard locked the door.

"Here are the rules." Ugh, there's rules? "No running away. We will not waste time and if humans start touching my paint we're leaving. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, just let me out." I was getting impatient. The door opened and I stepped out. I ran my hands down my shirt attempting to make it look better. It didn't work.

I walked towards the doors. I sorta acknowledged the person following me. Sunstreaker was using that weird hologram thingy again.

I disappeared into a store while Sunstreaker stayed at the entrance. Time to set my plan in action. I purchased some clothes similar to the ones I recently lost to filth. I walked up to Sunstreaker who was awkwardly standing around.

"I'm going to that store." I pointed to a store nearby. "Here's some money, can you buy me a burrito or something?"

"Why should I?"

"If I don't have to stand in line, this whole ordeal will be over sooner."

"Fine, don't go anywhere other than that store."

I smiled to myself as he walked away. Who knew I was such a mastermind?

My moment of pride over, I went the bathroom to change into the new clothes. The old ones were left in the shopping bag in the stall. I had made sure there was an exit nearby so it was easy to walk out. The hoodie was flipped over my head. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

I ran to the McDonald's across the street. I was still hungry after all! A burger and fries was ordered and now all I had to do was wait for it.

It was then I noticed something really bad. I wasn't wearing the gloves! I had left them in the bagin the bathroom. My hand was completely exposed.

I grabbed my food and headed out the door. As soon I stepped out, I was forced to ground and handcuffed.

"We're need you to come with us." A person said behind me. Probably a police officer.

"I don't think I have a choice." I replied. My response was being pulled up and shoved in the back of a police car.

I stared out the window. My food was lying on the ground. My hunger problem was still unsolved. And I've been arrested. I should've made sure I had my gloves on.

This chapter's fact: I almost extended it more but this seemed like a good stopping place. Besides that, if I added more it would reveal things that should be saved for the next chapter. 


	10. The Project

Chapter 9

I couldn't believe my luck. Last time I checked I wasn't wearing a target sign. My handcuffed hands were behind me making the ride very uncomfortable. And every time I tried to say something they told me to be quiet. Well, it probably more along the lines of 'shut up' but the meaning was the same.

Eventually the car pulled over and one of the cops stepped out. He opened the door next to me. "Sorry to have to do this." He said.

I barely had time to see the needle. But the sedative worked instantly. I watched as the world faded away and the blackness crept up. I tried to fight it but I couldn't stop the blackness from taking over everything.

* * *

><p>When I next woke up I was in a white room. A blinding white room. I fell back down and covered my eyes. Yeah, sitting up wasn't a good idea right now. I gradually uncovered my eyes. I didn't want my eyes to go into shock, after all.<p>

Once I could see again, I tried to sit up. Last time I was blinded but now I can see.

The room looked like a doctor's office. I was on a bed. A few serene pictures were on the walls. It wasn't actually as bad as my eyes first made it out to be. Damn light sensitivity.

I swung my legs off the bed and on the floor. The tiles were a nice shade of grayish-brown, different from all the white.

"Well! Our subject is awake." I looked at the person that said that. He was standing near the door with some people behind him. "Bring her." He commanded as he left the room.

One person grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. I stumbled a bit but I recovered quickly. I had a feeling that I didn't want to tick these people off.

"You may be wondering why you're here." Pause for dramatic effect. "You are going to help revolutionize warfare. You have something we want." We turned and he opened a door to another room. The inside of the room wasn't large but it was clearly an interrogation room.

"I have what?" I managed to say.

"We'll get to that in a moment. Sit down." I sat in the chair across from him. "First step is introductions. My name is Dr. Edward Lidus. You don't need to tell me who you are, I already know. I'm the head of this operation. It was between this and prison, of course I chose this. Do you know where you are?"

If he's a criminal, how did he get this job? As to where I am... "I'm where they go and never come back." I whispered. The place I was always terrified I'd get thrown into. "The Tainted, they never come back."

"You're a bright one. Yes, this is where the Tainted go after they're caught. But we need them for the studies."

"What are the studies?"

"Right, the studies. We've found out that energon can make an extremely effective poison. It could be used in war. The enemies could just be poisoned. It only needs to have contact before it starts working. It's the perfect weapon. But there's the issue of our own troops getting poisoned. If we could figure out why some people live through it and others don't, we could finally use it. Wars could be over in just a few days!"

I was horrified. Some things were not meant to be used as weapons. "That's terrible. How could you put people through that?"

"I can see you don't understand the benefits."

"What benefits? The benefits of killing people?"

I didn't get an answer. He brought out a phone and called someone.

"Come retrieve her. She's ready for the project." He told the person on the other end.

A minute later someone that looked like a doctor came and took me away. I was dragged through hallways until we entered a place that looked like a prison. I was pushed in and left.

I knew there were other people nearby but there was no conversation. Maybe leaving the Autobots was a bad idea.

A/N: Wow, I think this is the best chapter yet. I hope this cleared some things up and makes sense.

This chapter's fact: I feel so evil bringing Lidus back. I know he's supposed to be dead but an explanation is later. I kinda imagined him like an evil Willy Wonka but I suggest don't do that. The image is just weird.


	11. Search and Experimentation

Chapter 10

(Nova's POV)

"You lost her! She could fucking die!" I heard myself screaming at Sunstreaker.

"She seemed fine earlier. She probably doesn't even need any help." He argued with me.

When Sunstreaker came back without Camille, there was a meeting called immediately. Everyone had to come and talk about what to do. Sunshine was on team 'Forget About Her', while most others was on team 'She Must Come Back. I was on the second team.

According to the whispers, this is the exact same thing that happened when I was taken by the Decepticons when I first came here. Wow, it feels like I've been here my entire life. Like my earlier life was just a bad dream.

Back to reality.

"We don't know where she is or if the energon in her is bad for her." Perceptor reasoned. Percy makes a good voice of reason.

"We'll look around the city and surrounding areas. Scanners will be detecting any unusual amounts of energon everywhere else." Optimus stated. Even though the war is over, he's still the leader of the group.

"She couldn't have gotten far. She has no fast form of transportation, just walking." I tried to make it sound easier to find her.

"Well, let's go." Tania impatiently said.

(Camille's POV)

I sat in that cell for what seemed like ages. I curled up in the back corner and tried to not remember where I was.

I heard screaming in the cell next to mine. I couldn't see out of my cell but I could still hear. I couldn't make out anything other than the screaming. It was like they were doing it for no reason. They must be one of the crazy ones. The poison messed with their brains and they never mentally recovered. The crazy ones mostly got taken early on since they didn't have the sense to run away. I shuddered at the thought that I could have ended up like them.

The person eventually stopped making noise. It was mostly silent except for a couple scraping sounds and quiet mumbles. I didn't know how many others were in cells.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I was woke up by my cell door opening. I stood up from the cold concrete floor and looked at who came in. Lidus. The evil doctor.

"Congratulations! You're the second to try out our newest experiment." He looked way too happy when he said that.

"What experiment?" I managed to ask.

"You'll see." He turned to the guards behind him. "Bring her."

He walked out of the room and the guards grabbed me and drug me out. I was in the hallway again. But this time I was going the opposite way than the way I came in.

We passed other cells. I couldn't see into any of them.

At the end of the hall was yet another door. When it opened I saw a laboratory.

"Strap her down." Lidus commanded.

I was pushed onto a table and strapped down. Trying to get loose didn't work. So I was trapped. A needle was stuck in my arm. It hurt but I stayed silent.

A switch was flipped and the pain began. It was like my insides were coming out. I couldn't scream, I could barely breathe. This time I welcomed unconsciousness.

(Tania's POV)

I was riding with Bluestreak. We were trying to find Camille. I wonder why she left. Maybe I'll ask her, if we find her.

"Any sign of her Blue? I'm not seeing anything. I know you have the scanner things, anything on those?" I asked.

"No. What if someone took her? What if she's in trouble or not here? If she dies it'll be our fault."

"We'll find her eventually. Maybe. I really don't know. Just think happy thoughts! It works for me all the time."

:The scanners have detected a large amount of energon in the Rocky Mountains. Come back to the Ark for regrouping.: Optimus Prime's voice came through Blue's radio.

"Well I guess we should go then." I said.

(Nova's POV)

Optimus called a meeting at the Ark. At least the scanner picked something up since we were finding nothing.

"There is an unusual amount of energon in the Rocky Mountains. It may or may not be Camille but either way we need to investigate. Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, Hound, and Jazz will go tomorrow." Optimus Prime addressed everyone.

I've missed having everyone together. That's why I've looked forward to Ark reunion month so much. Even though the war is over Prime is still in charge.

I might not be going but it's going to be a busy day tomorrow.

(Camille's POV)

When I woke up I felt like I had most of my insides left. Most. It felt like a part of me was missing. Weird.

My arm still stung from the needle but it wasn't too bad. It was my head that felt like it had been hit with a hammer.

I was in my cell again. This time they gave me a cot to sleep on. And a pillow which felt divine. No one was in the room with me. I was all alone. I should've stayed with the Autobots. This treatment wasn't worth running away. Wow, I'm an idiot.

As much as I wanted to hold it in, I couldn't. The tears fell fast and didn't stop. The sobs were silent as to not disrupt the quiet.

"Camille, do you know what we did?" I didn't even hear him come in.

"No." My voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"We took out the energon in your blood. We want to study it. Your reactions to this is also very important. We just really want to know about everything." He is the epitome of evil. How did this guy get this job instead of going to jail. I don't know what he did but using what I do know, it was bad.

"After you do your study can I go?"

"I'm sure we'll find another use for you."

"If you took the poison away, I'm technically not a Tainted anymore."

"Once you step in this building, you're Tainted as long as I say you are."

"What happened to the first person to try the experiment?"

"They died. It was like the energon was keeping them alive. That's why we need another subject. We have to make sure about the results from the first one." After saying that, he left.

So I'm probably going to die. I don't want to die. I don't really have much to live for but I didn't want to die. I started crying again. Crying was the only thing I could do now.

A/N: I'm so excited about this chapter and the next one, I didn't know when to stop. Thus you have this long chapter with many point of view changes. I wanted to show everything that's going on. Even from Tania's POV. Yay for finally writing her point of view!

This chapter's fact: Not much of a fact but I discovered I have trouble writing Bluestreak. It was more challenging that I thought it would be. 


	12. Rescue?

I listened to Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch while I wrote the first part of this and it just seemed perfect. Also Weak and Powerless by A Perfect Circle is good too.

Chapter 11

I was depressed. Not the suicide level of depression but the 'I can't do shit' depression. Not to be confused with boredom. But I was also bored. A cold, dim, grey cell tends to do that to people. Sure, I could amuse myself with the pillow or something but that's where the depression came in. I didn't have the will to do anything. Everything on my bucket list was outside the prison.

I hope the afterlife was more exciting than this. I could already feel myself dying. It wasn't too bad but it was getting worse. Like my energy was being drained and my blood was slowly being replaced with lead. My arms and legs were getting heavier.

It sucked. It sucked because all I couldn't do anything. It sucked because I was slowly careening towards death and there was shit I could do about it. All I could do was sleep, cry, sit, and, occasionally, eat. I wanted my last days alive to be enjoyable. And preferably when I was old and had lived a life.

I was too young to die.

I started crying again. I had lost count of the times I had cried.

And the time. No windows, no clocks. Not knowing the time had always drove me crazy. I was an organized person that checked the time whenever I ate, woke up, went to sleep, did anything. I could handle it in the wilderness when I could see the sky and know the difference between night and day. But here I lost all sense of time. Days or weeks, I didn't know how long I've been trapped I this cruel prison.

A guard entered the room carrying a tray. More bland food. The cook clearly didn't know what salt and pepper was.

"Hello again. Here's your food." He said to me. Then, brilliance struck.

I stood up from the cot. "What time is it?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"I could always starve myself. And because you're the ond delivering my food, it would be on your head."

He thought about it for a moment. "7:00 P.M Wednesday. Five days since you got here. Will you eat now?"

"Yeah."

(Nova's POV)

Getting to the facility was easy. Getting in was proving to be harder. After constant begging, Optimus gave in and let me go. As long as I stayed outside and didn't participate in the actual jailbreak.

"There's guards everywhere." I said. I was looking at the entrance through binoculars. "Most are inside though."

"We can't just attack. How about we get in through the roof?" Jazz proposed.

"That would work but you have no clue where you're going once you're in. I have no clue about this place either."

"We'll be in holoforms. So we could just be sneaky inside. Go in, get the girl, and come out."

"That's really the best option."

"I guess that's the plan."

Me and Hound were staying outside while Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Wheeljack go in.

(Camille's POV)

It was getting bad. My condition was worsening.

"Why me?" I whispered to the room. I buried my face in my hands again. I didn't have the strength to stand up anymore.

The door opened and I thought it was the guard.

"Go away." I mumbled. I couldn't speak any louder.

"Yep it's her." That got my attention. That wasn't the guard.

A person ran to me and tried to pull me off the cot. I fell as soon as I was up. I couldn't get up, I couldn't breathe, I was so close.

"Camille, come on. We're rescuing you." The voice said. The Autobots. It had to be them.

I felt a dull tingle pass over my body. "The energon is gone but she's dying. It's an extreme case of withdrawal. Her body got so used to it, now she's dying because it's gone." I heard one of the grey blurs say.

"What do we do?"

"Give her some of our energon? I'm an inventor not a doctor."

"I'll give her some of mine. I was the one that let her go." That voice sounded so familiar. Where do I know it from?

"Her mouth would probably be best. I don't think it would mingle well in a cut. But we should take her outside first."

I felt myself being lifted and after a few agonizingly slow minutes I saw light. Even through half open eyes, it was beautiful.

My head was lifted. I felt something hot and bitter enter my mouth. Images went across my vision and then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN: Something bad happened but I won't tell what until the next chapter. Instead of a fact, I want you to tell me what you thought happened.


End file.
